


Colour

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmate AU, angst at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: Sleepy ash had always known a black and white world, he was immortal, there was no way there was someone really out there for him. That’s what he had thought, until his name became Kuro, and his whole world was lit with colour. Kuro could never say anything, his eve was his soulmate, he never would have guessed it…. Or maybe if he took a closer look at Mahiru's sunshine like smile or the way he says Kuro's name he might have known. KuroMahi Soulmate AU!





	

Sleepy ash had always known a black and white world, he was immortal, there was no way there was someone really out there for him. That’s what he had thought, until his name became Kuro, and his whole world was lit with colour. Kuro could never say anything, his eve was his soulmate, he never would have guessed it…. Or maybe if he took a closer look at Mahiru's sunshine like smile or the way he says Kuro's name he might have known. 

That was the thing, Kuro knew what this was. Soulmates could be one sided, Mahiru showed him colour for the first time, but it was possible Mahiru's world was still in black in white, or possibly it was coloured before he even met Kuro. If he was Mahiru's soulmate he would feel bad for Mahiru, the poor guy would be in love with an immortal vampire… that certainly wasn't simple. 

Kuro lazily flopped on the couch, his hair fell down on his face and he looked at it. Blue…. His hair was blue, it was an interesting thing to think about it, his eyes were red, his bell was golden. Colours were beautiful, he was able to see Mahiru's soft brown eyes and dorky coloured jumpers. 

"Hey Kuro…." Mahiru came and leant over the back of the couch, he carefully continued,

"Can you see colour?" 

Kuro jumped a little at the question, he panicked, what was he going to say. If he said yes it would have to be someone he knew that was alive now, and there wasn't too many of those options.

"Eh? Ah no I can't…" 

He sighed, he didn't like lying to Mahiru but it was all he had. He looked up and Kuro could have sworn he saw a heartbroken look pass Mahiru's face before it was instantly covered up, Kuro knew it was his imagination when Mahiru said,

"Oh really? I wonder if Servamp's even have soulmates… either way I can't see colour either" 

Mahiru answered and Kuros face dropped, he quickly hid it. He wanted to tell Mahiru servamp's did in fact have soulmates, he wanted to tell Mahiru he loved him. But he knew it was one-sided. It was confirmed now… it would just be pointless trouble. Kuro shrugged at Mahiru's question and got up and went to the bedroom. 

He felt a tear roll down his face but he quickly wiped it, he knew it was one-sided from the beginning. So why did it still hurt so much…

Kuro shook It off and put on some music and sat down on the bed, he was peacefully listening to music before he felt something heavy on his back tackling him down. Kuro yelped and looked over to see Mahiru had jumped on him with a cheeky grin, he sighed mumbling 'what a pain' under his breath. 

Mahiru smiled at him and laughed at his reaction, they started talking. It was nothing special, just their average conversation. That was until Mahiru slipped up. 

"-Oh and Kuro, I saw the game you wanted at the store the other day, it was the same blue colour as your hair!- I-imeanwhat"

Mahiru flushed realizing his mistake, quickly trying to cover it up, with things like 'or at least what I imagine blue looks like, I mean you look like the sort of person to have blue hair um' Kuro's face twisted in confusion, Mahiru saw colour? Then it hit him. How did Mahiru know his fur was black when they first met. 

"Mahiru… you have a soulmate….?" 

"No! I-its just what I imagine your hair colour would be!" 

"You named me Kuro…. How did you know my fur was black?" 

"…"

Mahiru was stunned speechless, but then he noticed Kuro had also slipped up. 

"How did you know your fur was black!" 

"…"

Both of them sat in silence, unsure of what to say, you could hear the sounds from outside, the small breaths from each and the tiny movements. Kuro sighed and decided it was better to get it over and done with. 

"It's you. My soulmate is you Mahiru" 

Kuro saw Mahiru's breath hitch, he could see Mahiru's eyes widening in surprise as his body seemed to not know what to do with itself. Mahiru opened his mouth to reply but left his mouth open for another few long agonizing minutes unsure of what to say. 

"Kuro…. You're…." 

Mahiru and Kuro shared a look, a single look that portrayed their emotions and Kuro knew it wasn't one-sided. They made direct eye contact, he saw Mahiru's pretty brown eyes looking at him softly and lovingly, he had been loved all along, he was just too blind to see it. Kuro leaned in closer to Mahiru, who did the same. Kuro saw Mahiru's soft pink lips and gently leaned in connected their lips, Mahiru very willingly complied. 

When their kiss broke and Kuro's lips left Mahiru's and it left him wanting more like an addicting drug, he could have the whole world but nothing could be more thrilling than that experience. Mahiru smiled brightly, radiating warmth and happiness, no words were shared, no words were needed. A simple gesture as Mahiru wrapped his hands around Kuros back was enough, Kuro rested his head on Mahiru's shoulder contently. 

Happiness. It was something he had felt a lot more since he started seeing things in colour, Mahiru coloured his world, literally. His soft light brown hair and his amber eyes, his soft light skin and entrancing pink lips. Kuro was under some sort of spell, no one had made him feel like that before. 

The next few days after that were nice, it was cold and rainy so they mostly stayed indoors. Mahiru would make them some warm hot chocolate and together they would snuggle under blankets and watch stupid movies, Kuro would wrap his arm around Mahiru's shoulder and Mahiru would snuggle into his arm. Times like this were nice. Sometimes they would talk about colour, Kuro's favourite colour was teal blue, it was peaceful and calm like the water. Mahiru on the other hand liked red, it was simple and passionate. 

"Mahiruuuu do we have to" 

Kuro whined on the couch, Mahiru wanted to go out and get some food for dinner while the rain had paused. 

"We can't just live off ramen!" 

"Why not" 

"It's unhealthy!"

Kuro sighed and got up to go with him, it was a pain but he really had no choice. 

"Ah you don't have to come with me if you don't want, I can get the game you wanted for you while I'm down there"

Kuro mentally cheered and flopped back down on the couch

"Thanks Mahiru~" 

Mahiru rolled his eyes and smiled at his lazy boyfriend.

"Yeah yeah you're welcome, I'll be back soon" 

He said leaving the front door and locking it behind him, Kuro in the meantime turned on the TV. He was watching some documentary when suddenly everything went black. His vision returned and he looked around panicked unsure of what happened, when he looked at the TV everything had changed. There was no hair colour, eye colour, skin colour. It was all in black and white. He jumped up and slapped himself, there was no way. He looked around anxiety rising, the kitchen bench and the flowers, the fruit and even his own jumper. Black and white. 

He felt his whole body shaking on the brim of collapse, he stumbled to the door and ran outside only to see his worst nightmare. Sirens. An ambulance rushed by their apartment in the direction of the store Mahiru had been going to and Kuro fell to floor, he tried to stand but he was too weak, tears rushed out of his eyes. 

A very small hint of colour entered his vision, his eyes gained hope and he started running faster than he's ever run. He pushed past the crowds of people and saw Mahiru lying on the cold hard road, blood streaming from every spot in his body. Kuro watched in horror as Mahiru left a final smile with his pale pink lips and cold brown eyes before the colour faded. 

Kuro let out screams and sobs, but nothing he did now could ever bring back his colour, his world,

Mahiru.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: THAT TURNED OUT MORE ANGSTY THAN I PLANNED???? Well anyway here's my contribution to the fandom tears you're welcome. Hope you liked it!~ 
> 
> Words: 1387


End file.
